This study is designed to describe the effects of Humotrope (GH) on bone mineral content and density (assessed by Dual Energy X-ray Absorptiometry (DEXA)), lean body mass, insulin-like-growth factors, bone markers, lipids, and Quality of Life in childhood-onset growth hormone-deficient (GHD) patients treated for two years after attainment of final height. A randomized, open-label, three-arm comparative, multi-national trial of 24-months duration, this investigation will be performed in childhood-onset GHD patients who had previously attained a final adult height while on growth hormone (GH) replacement therapy. Patients will be randomized to recieve one of two GH therapy doses, or no treatment (control group). Approximately 150 patients will participate at sites in the U.S. Up to five patients will participate at the University of Minnesota.